


Les enfants qui s'aiment ne sont là pour personne

by Elysabeth



Series: Le regard des autres [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysabeth/pseuds/Elysabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Titre : Les enfants qui s'aiment, Jacques Prévert) Evoli est la petite dernière. Et c'est aussi celle qui a le lien le plus fort avec Green, celle contre qui il pleure lorsqu'il ne peut juste plus contenir ses larmes, celle contre laquelle il s'endort, les nuits où Red n'est pas là pour le réconforter après un cauchemar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les enfants qui s'aiment ne sont là pour personne

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Pokemon appartiennent à The Pokemon Company. Seule vieille voisine acariâtre m'appartient.

Evoli avait rencontré Green sur la plage au sud-ouest de Bourg-Palette. Elle avait été abandonnée par son dresseur, qui voulait la faire évoluer en Noctali, mais n'avait jamais réussi.  Et Green, assis seul dans le sable, et même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi à l'époque, avait le regard hagard d'une créature perdue. Elle ne savait pas ce qui les avaient rapproché, au début. La solitude, la tristesse, la recherche d'une forme de tendresse, peu importe la raison, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'elle rejoigne les bras de Green, et à peine plus, avant que celui-ci ne pleure à chaudes larmes dans sa fourrure. Ils étaient deux êtres qui avaient connu la souffrance de la réjection.

  
Il ne l'attrapa pas tout de suite, et ce fut Evoli qui le lui demanda. Au début, elle se contentait de le suivre partout où il allait. Jusqu'à chez lui, d'abord, dans sa cuisine, dans sa chambre, et même une fois dans la salle de bain. Il lui avait souri, de ce petit sourire triste, mais réel, et avait fait un bain pour eux-deux. Ils avaient terminé enroulés l'un autour de l'autre au milieu de ses draps et de son lit trop grand.

  
Un jour, peut-être deux semaines après leur rencontre, elle avait fait rouler une pokéball jusqu'à lui, et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle était sûre, elle avait juste posé sa tête contre la surface rouge.

 

Evoli avait rapidement compris qu'il y avait deux Green. Il y avait le Green public, qui souriait (faussement), actif, rieur et confiant, et le vrai Green, celui qui pouvait regarder pendant de longues minutes par la fenêtre sans rien dire, jusqu'à qu'Evoli vienne frotter sa tête contre sa jambe, celui qui se recroquevillait sur lui-même dans la douche, la tête dans ses genoux, les bras autour de ses jambes, nu et frissonnant, et elle n'était jamais sûre si l'eau sur ses joues était des larmes ou provenait de la douche.

  
Six mois après, Green se vit proposer un travail en tant que Champion d'Arène de Jadielle. Il avait mis du temps à se décider, mais il avait finalement accepté. Evoli était contente pour lui.   
  
Les premiers mois, cela lui occupa l'esprit. Il avait trop à penser pour se permettre de remuer ses idées noires. Reconstruire l'arène, trouver des dresseurs qui n'étaient pas entièrement ridicules, réentrainer ses pokémons, il y avait beaucoup à faire. Evoli savait qu'il n'était pas _heureux_ , mais au moins il n'avait pas l'air perdu qu'il avait auparavant.

  
Cela ne dura pas. Il apprit, un an plus tard, que Red se trouvait sur le Mont Argenté. Evoli ne connaissait pas Red, mais elle savait qu'il était celui à qui Green pensait lorsqu'il regardait par la fenêtre.

  
Le temps passa, et Evoli s'inquiétait pour son dresseur. Il essayait de le cacher, mais elle voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas. Il mangeait moins, et dormait mal. Parfois, elle le trouvait sur le canapé, au milieu de la nuit, à faire des calculs pour le budget de l'arène.  
Et plus que tout, la mine sombre de la meilleure amie de Green, Blue, à chaque fois qu'elle visitait, était une triste preuve.

  
Un an après leur rencontre, Green rentra tard, et il était couvert d'une odeur inconnue, une odeur fruitée et forte, une odeur de _femme_.

  
Au début, c'était rare qu'il rentre ainsi, une fois toutes les trois semaines, et il ne les ramenait jamais. Puis, trois semaines s'étaient transformés en une semaine, et parfois il les emmenait ici, à l'appartement. Et finalement, cela était devenu deux femmes par semaine. Cependant, il ne les laissait jamais rester. C'était la règle.

  
Evoli aimait bien l'ami de son dresseur : Mortimer. Il était gentil, et un peu étrange. Parfois, Green revenait avec l'odeur de Mortimer partout sur lui. Evoli n'aimait pas quand Green sentait un parfum féminin, elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait ce que ça voulait dire. Mais lorsqu'il revenait de chez Mortimer, le Green brisé et triste, avait quelques heures où il paraissait plus serein.

  
Après les femmes, ce furent donc les hommes qui se mirent à défiler dans l'appartement. La même règle s'appliquait : jamais ils ne restaient. Cela ne plaisait pas à certains. Green n'en avait rien à faire. Une fois leurs ébats finis, il les voulait dehors.

  
Habituellement, il allait tout de suite prendre une douche. Il y avait pourtant de rares fois où Evoli retrouva son dresseur nu dans son lit, en boule sur lui même, pleurant silencieusement. Alors, Evoli lui apportait un t-shirt et des boxers, sautant sur le matelas pour les lui donner. Green lui souriait tristement, se rhabillait en silence, tombait dans un sommeil agité, la serrant fort dans ses bras.

  
Evoli savait que cela ne pouvait plus durer. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle s'en désolait. Heureusement, Blue arriva un soir, alors que Green avait invité un autre homme. Furieuse, Blue le jeta dehors, et elle donna une claque résonnante à son ami. Evoli savait que son dresseur en avait eu besoin.

  
Une fois Blue partie, il s'affaira dans l'appartement, préparant de quoi faire partir quelques jours. Il partit chez Mortimer, et Evoli savait que Green partait dire un adieu.   
Puis le lendemain, ils montaient, Green, Evoli et trois autres pokémons, au sommet de Mont Argenté.  
  
Evoli avait été sceptique en rencontrant Red. Cheveux noirs, peau pâle, yeux rouges, il était beau, mais il y avait quelque chose de froid qui se dégageait de lui. Et ce n'était pas juste l'air de la montagne autour. Il était silencieux et semblait ignorer Green. Pikachu était gentil par contre. Il était drôle et très protecteur de son dresseur. Probablement trop. Lui n'aimait pas Green.  
  
Pourtant, Green revenait chaque semaine, Red se faisait plus abordable. Il écoutait Green parler, hochait parfois la tête, et se laissait même toucher. Evoli était heureuse. Green ne ramenait plus que très rarement des inconnus à l'appartement, et il reprenait doucement goût à la vie. Ces cauchemars se faisaient plus rares. Parfois, lorsque Green racontait une histoire drôle qui faisait briller ses yeux verts d'amusement, Evoli pouvait presque voir un sourire sur les lèvres de Red.

  
Lorsque Green demanda un match à Red, elle avait été contre. Elle connaissait l'histoire de Green. Le protagoniste lui avait lui-même raconté après tout. Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit.

  
Finalement, elle ne regretta pas sa décision. Elle n'aurait pas pu, à la façon dont Red se jetta sur Green, les deux se dévorant presque les lèvres dans un baiser qui n'avait rien de romantique, un concentré d'années de frustration, de sentiments refoulés, de colère, d'amour et de cœurs brisés. Evoli savait que les baisers des films romantique étaient faux. Trop parfait.  
  
Elle fut un peu déçue lorsqu'ils firent comme si rien ne s'était passé la semaine suivante. Elle fut énervée lorsque le Prof.Okido visita son petit-fils pour lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas venir à son anniversaire. Et furieuse lorsque Green sourit en disant que ce n'était pas grave, ce n'était pas la première fois, pas la dernière, et qu'il n'était plus un gamin.

  
Cette nuit-là, elle fut réveillée par les sanglots étouffés de son dresseur, alors qu'ils passaient la nuit sur le Mont Argenté. La silhouette fine de Red se leva alors pour se glisser dans le lit de son ami, et peu à peu, Green se calma.

  
Red commença à quelques fois visiter Green lui aussi. Ils ne faisaient rien de spécial, finissant presque toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, d'abord juste tous les deux, puis à trois parce que Pikachu était jaloux, et enfin à quatre parce qu'Evoli se sentait un peu seule.  
  
Il fallut encore quelques semaines avant que Red ne descende de cette montagne. C'est une gamine qui l'avait battu. Grands yeux noisettes, sourire rayonnant, et deux couettes sur la tête, elle n'en semblait pas capable. Elle ne demanda rien, à part le numéro de Red, et le droit de devenir son amie. C'est ainsi qu'Evoli apprécia immédiatement la petite Soul qui devint non seulement une amie de Red, mais également une de Green.

  
Evoli et Green retrouvèrent donc un Red vaincu sur leur palier, assis contre le mur. Green, l'embrassa alors tendrement, et si Evoli savait que c'était en partie pour embêter leur horrible voisine qui passait à ce moment, elle pouvait sentir tout l'amour qu'il y avait dans ce baiser. Et comme ça Red commença à vivre avec eux.

  
C'était loin d'être parfait. Green avait toujours des cauchemars, Red avait toujours des réflexes qui étaient inutiles dans un petit appartement de ville. Il y avait le Prof. Okido, qui comme toujours ignorait son petit-fils en faveur de Red. Il y avait Green qui se sentait toujours coupable de ce qu'il avait fait subir à Red. Il y avait des cris, pour Green, la porte d'entrée qui se claque, pour Red. Il y avait des dresseurs collants, d'anciennes conquêtes de Green, le regard et les murmures des autres.

  
Mais il y avait tous ces autres moments, les moment heureux. Il y avait toutes ses fois où ils serraient les uns contre les autres pour tous tenir, Green, Red, Pikachu et elle, sur le canapé. Il y avait ces photos du couple endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, prises à plusieurs occasions par Blue. Il y avait les rires de Green, clair et contagieux, les sourires presque imperceptibles de Red. Il y avait des soirées de câlins pour elle lorque Red n'était pas là.

  
Ce n'est toujours pas parfait. Cela ne le sera jamais. Mais, Evoli pense que finalement, ce sont les imperfections qui font les plus beaux diamants. 


End file.
